terran starship command: the beginning of the end
by awsome123
Summary: are favorite wastelander uses the olympus to explore but he stumbles across a malfunctioning mass relay that flings him and his crew into the universe of mass effect using crew from tsc mod for fallout give me ideas for this
1. Chapter 1

fallout mass effect crossover I am using the tsc mod in this story they will stumble across a mass relay and it will fling them into an alternate reality of mass effect also the Olympus has a council btw the lone wanderer will be the one connecting with the beacon I just like it that way also first fanfic be nice also I will have a vote for the next chapter

Disclaimer I own nothing you hear me nothing

Chapter one the relay

The Lone Wanderer walked through the narrow halls of the Olympus thinking about something that could change humanities history. He was walking to the bridge to speak to Harkin about his idea. He walked through the teleporter to the bridge and found Harkin observing a new recruit at work "Harkin come over here" ordered the Lone Wanderer. Harkin walked over to the Supreme Commander with a blank expression "Yes Commander what is it " said Harkin " I need you to gather the council I have an idea that I want to share with them" "yes sir" said Harkin the Lone Wanderer walked slowly to the council chambers about five minutes later the entire council had arrived in the chambers.

"Okay Commander were all here now what do you want" asked Harkin "ok first of all Jackson how are the repairs on the engines going" "they are finished commander we have full capability but why do you ask" said Jackson with a worried expression "because we are going to be leaving earth for a little exploration" declared the Lone Wanderer all of the councillors were shocked "Commander are you sure you know what you're talking about" asked councillor Brandon "yes I am sure anybody wanting to back out can do so now" declared the wanderer 1 minute past and nobody raised their hands "okay so we are all agreed today we will leave earth don't worry I have already called back the soldiers that we need and ordered the resources that we need so all we need to do is calculate a jump" "how about just beyond Pluto that should be safe enough" suggested Jackson " all right its settled we leave immediately dismissed" said the wanderer. 2 hours later everything was ready and they were about to make the first jump "coordinates set in commander all stations report ready for jump" reported the helmsman "all right helm punch it" ordered the wanderer. Outside the Olympus was engulfed in a bright light then it vanished

30 seconds later

The Olympus rematerialized just beyond Pluto "well I say that was a successful jump" announced the wanderer. Than a console started to beep "sir there is some sort of device emitting some strange energy signature oh fuck its pulling us in" screamed the officer

"everyone brace yourself" yelled Harkin as the Olympus was engulfed by a purple light and shot out the end of the device after that the device just exploded on its self.

Till next time this is awesome 123 sorry for a very short chapter but its 3:22 am

Vote time

1. Should I pair the Wanderer with Tali?

2. Should I give the Olympus a Cloak?

End


	2. Chapter 2

Btw the wanderer is wearing black guard combat armor without the symbol also the wanderers name is Alex and his main weapon is the anti-material rifle, alien disintegrator and the assault carbine and lever action shot gun the rest of his weapons a secondary

Disclaimer I own nothing

Chapter2 what the hell a vision

"Report" ordered Alex. "the engine core has spun to zero were drifting and the point defense lasers have gone cold I'll need to re-key the system "reported the helmsman 'okay I could be worse' thought Alex "helm where are we" asked harken " unknown sir the coordinates don't match any of the charts we have in the computer "said the helmsman. Then an alarm went off "oh what now" yelled Alex. "Sir Look" said Harkin in a very quiet voice. Alex looked up and saw a planet but it wasn't earth it was green a color nobody had ever seen on a planet they all stood there just wide eyed they knew this wasn't earth the land was in the wrong places then an another alarm went off.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me what is it now" yelled Alex in anger because of all the alarms going off. "sir there is a ship coming in" said the tactical officer "all right activate cloak run silent "ordered Alex "running silent sir" said the tactical officer. " sir sensor also show another lager vessel in the atmosphere of the planet and the other ship appears seems to be a very human like in configuration "said Harkin. "Really Harkin put it on the holo projector".

The Normandy

"Your team is the muscle in this operation. Commanders go in heavy and head for the dig site "ordered Captain Anderson. "What about survivors, captain? Asked Kaidan "helping survivors is a secondary objective the beacons your top priority" said Captain Anderson then joker then came on over the loud speakers and said "approaching drop point one". Then Jenkins looked over at Nihlus who was preparing to jump "Nihlus you coming with us "asked Jenkins Nihlus shook his head "I move faster on my own" he yelled. "Nihlus will scout out ahead he'll feed you status reports throughout the mission otherwise I want radio silence" ordered Captain Anderson. "Ready and able sir" yelled Shepard. "The mission yours Shepard good luck "yelled Anderson. "Approaching drop point two" said joker.

Alex's pov

Alex was sitting in his quarters his to half of his armor laying on the ground his hand tracing the scars left from when the tsc doctor had replace his arm with a cybernetic replacement.

_**flashback: the wanderer began to wake in a dark room he looked around and saw enclave filth one of them saw that he was awake "look who's waking up over here" the enclave lieutenant came over to Alex. " I am going to kill you but first we must deal with your brother hood companion'' the other three enclave revealed paladin cross the officer took out his plasma pistol and shot her in the head "no!, I'm going to murder you all !" screamed Alex the officer walked over Alex with a ripper in his hands . he put his mouth up against his ear and whispered "I hope this hurts bitch" the officer revved up the ripper up against his shoulder and started to cut through Alex's shoulder. Alex's scream was long and terrible some sort of drug they gave him was keeping him from blacking out. After the officer had finished they left they left Alex to die but he had hidden a bobby pin in his boxers he picked the chains that were holding him down. He got up and ran and didn't stop until he reached the teleporter to the Olympus were the docs had given him a new arm. **_

**Flashback ended (an: tell me if it was lame or not)**

Alex came to with tears in his eyes heard a knock on his door** "**yes, who is it" asked Alex."Its Harkin the council is ready to debate on whether we should help or not" said Harkin "okay I'm coming" said Alex as got dressed. 5 minutes later the council was beginning to debate whether or not to help. "Why should we help we don't even know if they are human or not" said one councilor. "I say we should we may not know them but we should help them" said another. The council put it to a vote it came down to Alex it was a tie so as the supreme commander he had the final vote. "I vote to help these people".

The Olympus hanger was bustling with activity getting the strike team ready and the Valkyrie ready for launch.

Alex got suited up in his Black Guard armor after tying up his boots he walked to the hanger where he was greeted by his black guard then with all them well armed for whatever was down there they got into the Valkyrie the pilot then started the Valkyrie and flying the Valkyrie slowly got out of the hanger once the pilot got into open space he floored it to the planet's surface.

Once the pilot made it to the surface he opened up the ramped and Alex took out his anti-material rifle cocked and headed outside. Outside he saw bodies human bodies "what the fuck"` said Alex. Alex was so focused on the bodies that he didn't notice the two robotic heads watching them from the bushes.

The squad began to move Alex at point 5 minutes later they came to a cliff "okay squad set up a sniper position here and me and Morrelis will move up" ordered Alex "yes sir" they saluted. Alex and Morrelis hooked their grappling hook to a tree on the cliff.

"Ready when you are" said Morrelis. "All right lets go Morrelis" said Alex. They both repelled down the cliff "sir we have hostile there coming from some were they've broken through the line there coming and " yelled sgt Contrellas. "Contrellas are you there fuck" yelled Alex.

When Morrelis and Alex got to the ground they took out there guns and pushed forward. They were so busy pushing forward they didn't notice the geth sneaking up behind them.

Morrelis was stabbed in the back then lifted up and thrown away like trash Alex yelled in anger and started shooting the robot with his rifle it took two rounds and the machine fell with a clang. Alex slammed a new cartridge in his rifle and shot off a few more rounds. He then switches to his alien disintegrator rifle he needed reinforcements he tried to call Harkin on his radio but all he got was static. He pushed on destroyed buildings every were human bodies littered the ground some of them impaled on sharp polls then he heard gun shots.

Shepard's pov

Shepard to say the least was pissed the beacon was right there but the geth were blocking the way. Shepard and Ashley were behind cover Kaidan on the other side of the platform then they heard a series of loud bangs.

Alex pov

'What am I doing' Alex asked himself in the waste land he helped everyone but he didn't know these people at all he just felt like he should help them. Alex emptied a clip into one of the robots switching to his rifle he loaded it with explosive rounds and began to fire. Taking down five robots at a time "what are these things" Alex said to himself. they just wouldn't die it was like they had shields or something 'maybe this will work' said Alex as he took out his disintegrator and fired. He unloaded clip after clip into these things. One of the robots started to run at him Alex fired but it would not go down this robot came up to him and tried to stab him but it got his robotic arm and sliced the skin off the bare metal underneath. Alex swung his robotic arm at the robots head again and again until it slump down in a pile of junk.

but Alex must of gotten to close to the beacon because some invisible force started pulling him towards it lifted him up and he started having some sort of vision the other man there ran up to Alex and grabbed him put he also got to close and was lifted up into the air with Alex.

**The vision**

**Death **

**Destruction**

**Sadness**

**Anger **

**Was all around Alex it felt like he was actually there then Alex blacked out?**

Until next chapter this is awsome123 oh yeah tell me if this was lame or good

Btw the cloak is like the stealth systems on the Normandy only it turns the ship invisible

Vote time

1. Can you guys give me ideas?

**2**. Do you want a Tali lone wanderer lemon or lime?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the citadel

Btw Alex has all the implants and they are more potent

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Shepard's pov

Shepard slowly opened his eyes "doctor, doctor Chakwas I think he's waking up" said Ashley. Shepard got up grabbing his head in pain doctor "you had us worried there Shepard how are you feeling" said Chakwas as she walked over. "Minor throbbing nothing serious, how long was I out" asked Shepard "about fifteen hours, something happened down there with the beacon I think" answered Chakwas. "That person who helped us he must of triggered a security field when he approached it I tried to push him out of the way but I got stuck in the field to we were both pulled up into the air and then I blacked out" said Shepard actually we don't even know if that's what set it off unfortunately we'll never get a chance to find out" said Chakwas. "The beacon exploded system overload the blast knocked you both cold the lieutenant and I carried you both back to the ship and I have to say that guy ways a ton" said Ashley. "I appreciate it" said Shepard. "Physically your fine but we detected some abnormal beta waves in both of you but what was also abnormal about this man was his arm" said Chakwas with a hint of fear in her voice. "What do you mean" asked Shepard. Chakwas walked over to the armored man and lifted up his right arm. Shepard's eyes widened "what the fuck is he" asked Shepard. "From what I can tell he is human but there are abnormalities in his blood" said Chakwas "what do you mean" asked Shepard "high amounts of white blood cells, poisons that his immune system was already neutralizing them, also he appears to have several types of implants appear to be fused to his skeleton, muscles and brain and he also appears to have a mutation in his blood but it seems to benign" explained Chakwas. Then they heard a groan "ahhh were the fuck am I" said the armored man. His eyes widened. He grabbed Ashley and a shot gun seamed to appear out of thin air and he was pointing it at her head.

Alex's pov

Alex was a bit panicked about waking up in an unknown place ok a bit was an understatement he was holding his shot gun to this woman's head "were the fuck am I" yelled Alex. She tried to kick him in the groin but he delivered a swift kick to her legs knocking her over she now lay on the ground groaning while Alex pointed the gun to her head "I won't ask again were the fuck am I" yelled Alex. The male put his hands up in a calming motion "I'm Commander Shepard systems alliance navy you are on the ssv Normandy" said Shepard in a calm voice. " who listen man I've been to some strange places seen very weird things but not once have I ever heard of this alliance thing my name is Alex mercer terran starship command military" asked Alex in an equally calm tone as he put his shot gun away and let the woman get up. Now it was Shepard's turn to say who but before he could ask any more questions captain Anderson walked in "I heard are new guest woke up but I didn't think he caused that big of a commotion captain Anderson alliance military I see you've gotten yourself acquainted with chief Williams and commander Shepard the next thing I must ask I is who are you" said Anderson Alex shook his hand and said "Alex mercer tsc military" said Alex. "tsc never heard of them" said Anderson "I'm not surprised since the commander here has never heard of us" said Alex "we will talk more when we reach the citadel right now I have to talk to the commander privately Ashley show are guest to the bridge" ordered Anderson. "Aye aye sir" said Ashley as she saluted Anderson "sure why not" shrugged Alex as he fallowed Ashley to the bridge.

Arriving at the citadel

Alex leaned against the wall of the cockpit silently contemplating recent events until Shepard walked in "about time commander I was about to bring the Normandy in to dock see that taxpayer money at work" said joker who Alex had learned was a smart ass sometimes. Alex, Shepard, Ashley and kiadin all walked into the earth's ambassador's office to see him arguing with the council so they sat back and waited for him to finish. "This is an outrage the council would step in if the geth attacked a Turain colony" yelled ambassador udina. "The turians don't form colonies at the borders of the terminus system ambassador" said the Salarian councillor. "Humanity was well aware of the risks when they entered the traverse" said the Asari councillor "and what about saren you can't just ignore a rouge specter I demand action" said udina. "You don't get to make demands of the council ambassador" said the Turain councillor. "Citadel security is investigating you accusations against Seran we will discuss the c-sec findings at the hearing not before" said the asari then they faded from the holo projectors

Then udina walked up to Anderson, Alex and Shepard and said "captain Anderson I see you brought half your crew with you". "just the ground team from Eden prime and are new guest in case you have any questions" said Anderson "I have the mission reports I assume there accurate though I am curious about this tsc group from what the reports told me this man has technology that could change humanity but he is not willing to give it up" said udina as he crossed his arms "I pressed him on the subject but all he said was that it would kill more lives than it would save, it also sounds like you convinced the council to give us an audience" said Anderson "they were not happy about it Saran is one of their top agents they don't like to hear that he is be accused of treason" explained Udina "Saran a threat to every human colony in the galaxy the council has to listen to us" said Shepard. "settle down commander you've done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the specters the mission on Eden prime was a chance to prove you could get things done instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed" said udina in a less than pleased voice " that was sarens fault not his" defended Anderson. "then we better hope that the c-sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations otherwise the council may use this as an accuse to keep you out of the specters come with me captain I want to go over a few things before the hearing Shepard you and the others can meet us citadel tower top level ill make sure you have clearance to get in" said udina and with that udina and Anderson walked out of the then Ashley walked up to Shepard and said "and that's why I hate politicians".

The citadel tower

Alex and Shepard walked up the steps of the citadel tower when they saw turain c sec agent arguing with an executor "sarens hiding something give me more time stall them" said the agent. "Stall the council don't be ridiculous your investigation is over garrus" said the executor. And with that the executor walked away. Garrus turned and saw Shepard standing there. "Commander Shepard garrus vakarain I was the officer in charge of the c sec investigation into saren" said garrus "it sounds like you really want to bring saren down" said Shepard. "I don't trust him something about him just rubs me the wrong way but he's a specter everything he touches is classified I can't find any hard evidence on him" said garrus. Then Kaidan said "I think the council is ready for us commander". "Good luck Shepard hopefully the listen to you" said garrus. And with that they went to meet the council. "the geth attack is a matter of some concern but there is nothing to indicate that Saran was involved in any way" said the Asari councillor "the investigation by citadel security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason" said the turian councillor. "A witness saw Saran kill Nihlus in cold blood" said udina "the testimony of one traumatized dock worker is hardly compelling proof ambassador" said the Salarian councillor. "I resent these accusations Nihlus was a fellow specter and friend" said Saran "that just let you catch him off guard" yelled Anderson. "Captain Anderson you always seem to be involved when humanity is making false charges of me and this must be your protégé commander Shepard the one who let the beacon get destroyed" said Saran in a mocking tone "the mission to Eden prime was top secret the only way you could have known about it is if you were there" said Shepard. "With Nihlus gone his files passed to me I read the Eden prime report I was unimpressed but what can you expect from a human" said Saran "Saran despises humanity that's why he attacked Eden prime" said Shepard "your species needs to learn its place you're not ready to join the council you aren't even ready to join the specters" said Saran. "That is not his decision he has no right to say that" yelled udina "Shepard's admission into the specter is not the purpose of this meeting" said the Asari councillor. "This meeting has no purpose councillor the humans are wasting your time and mine" said Saran. "sarens hiding behind his position as a specter you need to open your eyes" said Shepard "what we need is evidence so far we've seen nothing" there is still one out standing issue commander Shepard vision it may been triggered by the beacon" said Anderson "are we allowing dreams into evidence now how can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony" said Saran. "I had a vision to" said Alex.

"And who are you" asked the council "supreme commander Alex mercer of the tsc military" said Alex. They all stared at him as his clothing changed from combat armor to his officer uniform. "supreme commander I doubt it" said Saran "ok ill prove it he lifted up his pip boy and said "Olympus this is the commander DE cloak on my mark authorization code 8 x-ray 5 delta send a squad of marines over but don't shoot anything" said Alex "roger that commander de cloaking on your mark" said the operator on the other end of the comm. "mark" said Alex. Suddenly a squad of marines appeared out of thin air and the councillors took cover behind their podiums then an alert came on the citadel comm. "councillors we have an unknown vessel just appeared on scanners should we open fire "said the officer on the other end of the comm. The Asari councillor got up and replied "no don't fire there friendly". After all the councillors got up and concluded the meeting with "the council find no evidence to support the charge of treason this meeting is over".

Till next time cliff-hanger

Vote

1. Should I continue do you guys like this story?

2. Should Shepard romance someone?

3. Shall I wait till Tali are in the group to give tour of the Olympus?

4. I still need votes on whether or not I should do a lemon or lime


End file.
